


A Not-So Normal Stream

by Adrian_dreaM



Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), inspired by solace404, trans tommy needs more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28120863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrian_dreaM/pseuds/Adrian_dreaM
Summary: Tommy finally decides it’s time to get out of the closet.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: {Multi-Fandom Oneshots} [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120103
Comments: 20
Kudos: 873
Collections: Completed stories I've read, me projecting my identity crisis onto my hyperfixations





	A Not-So Normal Stream

**Author's Note:**

> GIVE THIS TAG MORE FICS

Tommy was staring at herself in the mirror, again. She would stare at herself a lot, hating the masculine shape of her face, her deep voice, her flat chest, all of it. That was just what she had to deal with though, unless she wanted to out herself to the entire world, at least. 

Even so, Tommy was almost at her breaking point, having to keep all this in. So she got her phone out, scrolling through the contacts until she found someone to talk to.

**You:**  
**wilbur are you free to talk right now?**

**Big Man Wilbur:  
yeah, what’s going on, child?**

**You:  
it’s serious >:/**

**Big Man Wilbur:  
sorry**

**[Big Man Wilbur is inviting you to FaceTime]**

Tommy quickly hit ‘Accept Call’, and just as quickly cringed at her own face in the camera. Wilbur noticed something was off near immediately.

“What’s going on Tommy?” He asked, voice a bit softer than usual.

Tommy hated the way her name sounded, but she sucked it up for just that moment so she could explain. “I’ve had a lot on my mind. Specifically about how I look and all that. You see well,” She hesitated a moment. “I’m trans. I’m a girl, Wilbur.”

Wilbur looked surprised but not upset, thankfully. “That’s great Tommy! Well not the image issues and- wait do you still go by Tommy?”

“In front of other people yes, but I do wanna be called something else. I was thinking I want to be called Tori.”

Wilbur smiled. “Alright, ToriInnit. Have you come out to your parents yet?”

Tori simply shook her head in response. “I was thinking I would after a few other people. Can-“ Tori paused, was she really about to do this? “Can you tell the people in our private Discord? I’m kinda worried about doing it myself.”

“Sure, of course.”

A few anxiety filled moments later, Tori got a ping from the DreamSMP Discord server.

**WilburSoot:  
@everyone Tommy is now going by she/her pronouns and the name Tori. Disrespect her and I’ll drop kick you into the sun.**

**Tubbo_:  
:0 that was not the mesage i was expecting to see today, but im very happy for you tori**

**Ph1lzA:  
i've got a daughter, POGCHAMP**

**Technoblade:  
See guys? I CAN talk to women.**

**Dream:  
Lesbianinnit is canon**

**ToriInnit:  
that is correct**

**Dream:  
Nice name change big woman**

**ToriInnit:  
no offense dream, but big woman sounds so fucking weird**

**Dream:  
true**

Tori smiled at her screen, her friends' supportive words definitely made her feel a lot better. An idea poked in the back of her head, probably since she was so happy at her friends’ support.

**ToriInnit:  
what would happen if  
i wear a skirt on stream when i come out**

**Tubbo_: omg thatd be amazing**

**Dream:  
SKIRTINNIT SKIRTINNIT SKIRTINNIT**

**WilburSoot:  
**   
SKIRTINNIT SKIRTINNIT SKIRTINNIT

Everyone continued spamming “SkirtInnit” in the Discord while Tori got herself ready to start her stream scheduled for in a few minutes. She dug a skirt out of her mom’s closet and debated whether or not to wear her pants under it or not. Tori decided against it since she liked the idea of looking more “feminine.”

“Sup chat.” Tori said with her usual laugh, but in the back of her mind, anxiety was building up quickly. “I’ve got something pretty important to tell you all today, but first check this out.”

Tori stood up, doing a little twirl to show her skirt off more. 

_“That was far too much fun.”_

She thought.

“What I wanted to tell you all is, I ain’t no big man anymore, I’m a girl. Yes chat, LesbianInnit is canon. I use she/her pronouns and go by the name Tori now. I’ll be changing all my usernames to ToriInnit after the stream.” She declared, hoping that wasn’t too bad.

Chat was filled with supportive messages and lesbian heart emojis which made Tori feel infinitely better about herself. She got onto the DreamSMP, thankful that all the other members had seen her coming out, since now they were all using the right pronouns and name.

_“Yeah,”_

Tori thought,

_“This is how it was always meant to be.”_


End file.
